


she took the midnight train (goin' anywhere)

by lovingfionn



Category: Afili Aşk | Stellar Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chance Meetings, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Homelessness, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Surprise Ending
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingfionn/pseuds/lovingfionn
Summary: "Otur," dedi Ayşe."Sen patronum değilsin," dedi adam aynı sakinlikle."Hey Allah'ım, bankı seninle paylaştığıma pişman olmamı mı istiyorsun?""Bu benim bankım. Eğer biri onu paylaşıyorsa, o kişi kesinlikle benim.""Lanet olası bankın sana ait olduğunu da nereden çıkardın?!" diye bağırdı Ayşe kendini daha fazla tutamayarak.Ayşe binmesi gereken son treni kaçırmıştır.





	she took the midnight train (goin' anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> uzun zamandır fic yazmıyorum, o yüzden bunu alıştırma olarak görün ve kötü olmasına aldırmayın lütfen,,,,,,,,,  
zehra'ya yazarım diye söz verdim ve alelacele ortaya bir şey çıkarayım diye ne yazdığımı bile bilmiyorum ctyvgubhnıj aYRICAAA, SANIRIM FANDOM İÇİNDE İLK FIC YAZAN BEN OLDUM (en azından site bazında (çok üstüme gelmeyin lütfen, küçük şeylerden mutlu oluyorum ben tnrbevfd))  
altta kudos ve yorum bırakırsanız harika olur!!!  
herkese iyi okumalar <333

_ Şimdi: _

"Artık onun için aynı şeyleri hissetmiyorum ve... Boşluktayım sanki? Bilemiyorum," dedi Ayşe. Sonra kaşlarını çattı ve yanında yıpranmış kirli kıyafetler içindeki adama baktı.

"Adın neydi?"

"Kerem," dedi adam.

***

_ Yarım saat önce: _

"Toparlanacağım ve iyi olacağım, Gonca," dedi Ayşe altıncı kez. Sessizce iç geçirdi ve telefonu Gonca'nın yüzüne kapatmamak için zor tuttu kendini. Yaklaşık on beş dakikadır arkadaşını moralinin bozuk olmadığına dair ikna etmeye çalışıyordu ve giderek sıkılmaya başlamıştı. Ne kadar isterse istesin, onu inandıramayacaktı nasıl olsa.

Taksi tren istasyonuna doğru yol almaya devam ederken, Ayşe bir kulağı telefonda, parlayan ışıklarıyla ve sürekli acelesi olan insanlarıyla meşhur İstanbul'u takip etmeye çalışıyordu. Gonca ise Ayşe'nin duymaya ihtiyacı olmadığı halde her şeyin düzeleceğini ve bunu da atlatacağını söylüyordu. 

Ayşe'nin duymak istediği şeyler teselli cümleleri değildi. Duymak istediği şeyler-

Pekala, Ayşe ne duymak istediğini bilmiyordu bile.

Çabuklukla saatine baktı, geç kalıyordu. Taksiciye dönüp biraz acele etmesini rica etti ve Gonca'yı elinden geldiğince rahatlatarak telefonu kapattı.

Bir an önce İstanbul'u terk etmek istiyordu.

***

_ Şimdi: _

"Daha önce hiç tren istasyonunda kalmamıştım," dedi Ayşe çevresine ilgiyle bakınırken. Geniş ve cam olan çatıya dikti gözlerini. Yıldızları görmeye çalışırken zorlandı. Berk ile küçük dairelerinin balkonuna çıkıp yıldızları seçmeye çalıştıkları zamanları hatırladı ve içini çekti. Yanında sessizliğini koruyarak oturan adama döndü. "Her şeyin bir ilki vardır derler, değil mi?"

Kerem'in boğazından kısa ve kısık bir gülüş geldi. "Ne demek istediğini sanırım anlıyorum."

"Öyle mi?"

"Evet."

***

_Yirmi dakika önce: _

Ayşe taksiden rüzgar gibi fırladı, taksiciye ne kadar para bıraktığını gözü görmemişti bile.

Kesinlikle geç kalmıştı, son treni de kaçırmıştı ve hepsi salak İstanbul trafiğinin suçuydu. Yine de bir umutla istasyona koşmaya devam etti, belki yetişebilirdi bile.

Merdivenlerden indiğinde son trenin hareket ettiğine dair yapılan anonsu duydu ve nefesinin altından okkalı bir küfür savurdu. Çabuklukla bilet gişelerinin olduğu yere yürüdü. Görevlinin yüzünde sıkılmış bir ifade vardı ve Ayşe'nin karşısında dikildiğini fark etmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

Ayşe boğazını temizledi ve görevli ona döner dönmez konuşmaya başladı.

"İyi geceler, son Ankara treni kalktı mı?"

Adam başını salladı. "Yaklaşık otuz saniye önce."

Ayşe tekrar sessizce küfür etti. "Benim o trende olmam gerekiyordu!"

"Kusura bakmayın, hanımefendi. Yarın şansınızı denersiniz." Sonra başka bir şey demeden gişeyi kapattı ve Ayşe'yi orada çaresizliğiyle başbaşa bıraktı.

***

_ Şimdi: _

"Nasıl?"

"Ne nasıl?"

"Ne demek istediğimi nasıl anladığını soruyorum," diye açıkladı Ayşe.

Kerem gözlerini devirdi. "Tren istasyonunda doğmadım ben," diye dalga geçti. İçini çekti ve, "Sadece altı ay geçti," dedi bir süre sonra.

Ayşe şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Daha uzun bir süredir burada kaldığını sanmıştım."

"Ah, hayır."

Aralarında sessizlik oldu.

"Eğer... Eğer nasıl bu hale düştüğünü sorsam benden nefret eder miydin?" diye sordu Ayşe çekingenlikle.

***

_ 15 dakika önce: _

Ayşe yeniden taksiye binip Gonca'nın yanına dönmek istemiyordu, giderse Gonca onu Ankara'ya dönmemesi için ikna etmeye çalışacaktı. Olmasını istediği son şeydi bu. Treni kaçırmaktan bile daha gerilerdeydi. Ayrıca cebinde kalan para taksi için yeterli değildi. Ha bir de, telefonunun şarjı bitmişti. Kimseyi arayamazdı.

Geceyi istasyonda geçirecek gibi görünüyordu.

***

_ Şimdi: _

Kerem omuz silkti. "Her şeyimi kaybettim," dedi çok basit ve sıradan bir olaydan bahsediyormuş gibi.

Ayşe kaşlarını çattı. "Nasıl oldu?"

Kerem başını kucağında birleştirdiği ellerine çevirdi ve bir süre konuşmadı. Artık şimdiki hayatına alışmıştı ama eskiden her şeye sahip olduğu günleri özlüyordu. Bir evi ve arabası vardı, zengindi falan filan. Her şeyin bir anda tepetaklak olması, şimdi düşündüğünde bile, başını döndürmeye yetiyordu.

Dişleri arasından titrek bir nefes çekti ve yanında bütün dikkatini ona vermiş halde oturan Ayşe'ye baktı. Yüzünde başka insanların yüzünde görmeye alışkın olduğu acıma, tiksinme ya da görmezden gelme ifadeleri yoktu, sadece Kerem'e ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. 

"Yanlış insanlara güvendim, hepsi bu," dedi en sonunda. "En nihayetinde, şirketimi, en yakın arkadaşımı, bütün mal varlığımı ve... Hah, muhtemelen saygınlığımı da kaybettim." Alt dudağını öne uzattı. Alnına düşen saç tutamlarını düzeltti.

Ayşe şirin bile denilebilecek bir ifade ile omzuyla Kerem'i dürttü. "Üzgünüm, Kerem," dedi.

"Neden?"

"Bütün... bunlar başına geldiği için. Kimsenin yaşamak istemediği hayatı yaşamak zorunda bırakıldığın için. Ve bencilliğim için."

"Son kısmı pek anlamadım."

Ayşe gözlerini devirdi. "Bir süredir Berk yüzünden başını şişiriyorum ve sen tek kelime bile etmiyorsun, halbuki senin benimkinden daha büyük sorunların var. Üzgünüm, Kerem. Bencilce davranmamalı ve önce seni dinlemeliydim."

Kerem ise buna karşılık sadece güldü. Ayşe bir şey demeyince sustu.

"Sen ciddisin."

Ayşe başını salladı.

***

_ Sekiz dakika önce: _

Ayşe tedirgindi. Az da olsa korkmuş hissediyordu çünkü buraya güvenemiyordu. İstanbul geceleri gündüz olduğundan daha tehlikeli ve güvenilmez oluyordu, özellikle evsizlerin barındığı yerler. Tren istasyonu da pekala bu yerlerden biri olabilirdi.

Ellerini paltosunun cebine soktu ve gözüne rastgele kestirdiği banklardan birine uzandı. Gözlerini kapatmasının üstünden birkaç dakika geçmişti ki, yanında birinin boğazını temizlediğini duydu. Tek gözünü açtı ve başında gür saçlı, kirli sakallı bir adamın dikildiğini gördü. Kıyafetleri eskiydi ama yine de bir evsiz gibi görünmüyordu.

"Ne var?" diye sordu Ayşe sert bir tavırla.

"Orası benim yerim," diye cevap verdi adam. Ayşe'nin aksine, nazik bir ses tonuyla konuşuyordu.

"Yani?"

"Boş olan birkaç yer daha var."

Ayşe bir süre adamın yüzüne boş boş baktı. Gerçekten bu şey olamazdı, değil mi? Bir evsizle saçma bir bank üzerine tartışmayacaktı. Aslında mantıklı ve yapılması gereken şey, Ayşe'nin tek kelime etmeden bekleme yerindeki başka bir banka yerleşmesiydi ama şu anda o kadar stresli ve kızgındı ki, mantık hissi bedenini terk etmişti sanki. Gözlerini devirdi ve, "Aynen," dedi. "Neden sen bu gece için başka bir yerde uyumaya gidip beni rahat bırakmıyorsun?"

Adam dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Çünkü orası benim bankım."

"Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?" diye sesini yükseltti Ayşe. "Sen evsizsin be adam! İstediğin yer herde uyuyabilirsin. Şimdi git başımdan, uyumaya çalışıyorum." Gözlerini kapattı ve sırtını adama döndü. Sinirle mırıldanıyordu.

Adamın iç çektiğini ve tabanı lastik olan ayakkabılarının mermer zeminde çıkardığı gıcırtılı sesi duydu. Kısa bir süre sonra sesler kesildi.

***

_ Şimdi: _

"Ne şirketi?" Ayşe merakını dizginleyemiyordu.

"Şey... Sanırım bir tür moda sektörüyle uğraştığımı söyleyebiliriz," dedi Kerem kısaca. Moda sektörü derken havada tırnak işareti yapmıştı.

Ayşe'nin gözleri kocaman oldu. "Hazır giyim, online satış işindesin yani."

"Bekle bir saniye- Bunu anlamaman gerekiyordu," diye söylendi Kerem.

"Çalıştığım şirket de böyle bir iş tanımı yapıyor, Kerem," dedi Ayşe. "Anlamak pek zor olmadı." Dudağını ısırdı. "Aslında ne var, biliyor musun? Yüzün çok tanıdık. Seni bir yerlerde gördüğüme eminim."

"Altı ay öncesine kadar zengin ve güçlü bir adamdım," dedi Kerem gülerek. "Beni tanımaman komik olurdu zaten."

Ayşe gözlerini devirdi. "Peki, Hazırcevap Bey, o zaman neden bana şirketin ismini söylemiyorsun?"

"ModaMu'yu hiç duymuş muydun, Ayşe?"

***

_ Altı dakika önce: _

Ayşe suçlu hissediyordu ve bu daha sinir bozucuydu.

Yattığı yerden doğrulduktan sonra çevresine bakınarak evsiz adamı aradı. Onu solundaki bankta gördüğünde içi rahatlamıştı.

Hemen sonrasında bu his geçmişti, çünkü adam bankta öylece oturuyordu. Elleri kucağındaydı ve karşıya bakıyordu. Ayşe onun nereye bakıyor olabileceğini merak ederek başını karşıya çevirdi ama duvarlarda saçma grafitilerden başka hiçbir şey yoktu.

Yine söylenerek adama döndü. "Pardon, bakar mısınız?"

Adam ona döndüğünde Ayşe ona eliyle yanına gelmesini işaret etti. Kısa süreli tereddütten sonra, adam zeminde gıcırdayan lastik ayakkabılarıyla ona doğru yaklaştığını belli etti.

"Otur," dedi Ayşe.

"Sen patronum değilsin," dedi adam aynı sakinlikle.

"Hey Allah'ım, bankı seninle paylaştığıma pişman olmamı mı istiyorsun?"

"Bu benim bankım. Eğer biri onu paylaşıyorsa, o kişi kesinlikle benim."

"Lanet olası bankın sana ait olduğunu da nereden çıkardın?!" diye bağırdı Ayşe kendini daha fazla tutamayarak.

Adam omuz silkti. "Basit. Her gece bu bankta yatıyorum, çevresinin pis olmamasına özen gösteriyorum ve bence sadece bu yüzden bile oturduğun bank İstanbul Belediyesi'ne değil de, bana ait oluyor."

Ayşe ağzı açık halde adamı süzdü. Sözlerinde fazlasıyla ciddi görünüyordu.

"Sen saçmalıyorsun," dedi en sonunda. Sağa doğru kaydı ve, "Bana daha fazla kafayı yedirtmeden önce lütfen otur," diye devam etti. Adam yanına oturdu ve grafitilere bakmaya başladı yine.

Kısa süren sessizlikten sonra, "Bir evsize göre fazla iyi giyimlisin," dedi adam birden.

Ayşe gözlerini devirdi. "Evsiz değilim. Son treni kaçırdım ve gidecek bir yerim yok." Son kısım yalandı ama Ayşe onun bunu bilmesinin önemli olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Sonuçta birbirlerine karşı yabancılardı ve yabancılara doğru söylemek gibi bir sorumluluğu yoktu.

"Yani burada yaşamıyorsun?"

"Ankara'dayım," dedi. "Ama eskiden burada yaşıyordum." Gururla gülümsedi. "Doğma büyüme İstanbulluyum." 

Adam da gülümsedi. "Hah! Ben de öyle." Sonra dudaklarını ıslattı. "Peki seni buraya geri getiren ne?"

"Mezunlar buluşması." Ayşe bir yumruğunu havaya kaldırdı. "Saldırın Kartallar!"

Adam gülmeye başladı. "Vay be, çok coşkulu bir tezahürattı," diye dalga geçti onunla. Ayşe de ona katılarak güldü. 

Zaten liseden her zaman nefret etmişti.

"Adın ne?" diye sordu adam.

"Ayşe. Seninki?"

"Kerem."

Ayşe on saniye içinde adamın adını unutuvermişti bile. Aklı Berk ve kaçırdığı tren arasında gidip geliyordu, bunun bir işaret olduğunu düşünmeye başlıyordu. Belki de şimdi gidip Berk ile konuşmalıydı.

"Treni lise buluşması yüzünden kaçırmış olamazsın, değil mi?"

Ayşe adama döndü ve başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır."

***

_ Şimdi: _

"Elbette. Rakip şirketi duymam gerekir diye düşünüyorum." Durakladı. "Neden sordun?"

"Şey," dedi Kerem ve içini çekti. "ModaMu'nun sahibi bendim."

Ayşe gülmeye başlayınca Kerem kaşlarını çatarak ona döndü.

"Bir an söylediklerine gerçekten inanmıştım," dedi Ayşe gülmeye devam ederken. "Komiksin, Kerem."

"Yüzüme bak, Ayşe," dedi Kerem bütün ciddiyetiyle. Alnına düşen saç tutamlarını çekti. "Dikkatli bir şekilde." Ve sonra yüzüne bir zamanlar kameralar karşısındayken kullandığı ifadesini yerleştirdi. Sakalı çok uzamamıştı, bu yüzden hala tanınabilirdi. Kerem de buna güveniyordu zaten.

Ayşe gözlerini kıstı ve uzun bir süre Kerem'in ciddi yüzünü süzdü. Ardından gözleri büyüdü. "Sen..." Derin bir nefes aldı. "Ama nasıl-"

Bu sefer gözlerini devirme sırası Kerem'deydi. "Bunu daha önce açıkladığımı hatırlıyorum."

"Yani... Yani sen şimdi bana gerçekten Kerem Yiğiter olduğunu mu söylüyorsun? Oha!"

"Kerem Yiğiter olduğumu sen de gördün," diye dalga geçti. "Sana zorla inan demedim."

Ayşe büyük bir şoka uğramıştı ve Kerem onu nasıl kendine getirebileceğinden emin değildi. Hafifçe genç kadının omzunu dürttü ve, "Hey, iyi misin?" diye sordu endişeyle.

"Benimle gel," diye soludu Ayşe. Gözlerindeki panik ve heyecan kaybolmuşa benzemiyordu ve şimdi şaşırma sırası Kerem'deydi.

"Ne?" Kaşlarını çattı.

"Benimle Ankara'ya gel," dedi Ayşe kelimeleri tane tane söylerken. Elini Kerem'in omzuna yerleştirdi hiç düşünmeden. 

Kerem bakışlarını Ayşe'nin aydınlanmış yüzünden omzundaki zarif beyaz ele çevirdi. Ne yapması gerektiğinden emin değildi, ani teklif onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

"Neden?"

Ayşe genişçe sırıttı. "Sana bir iş teklifim var."  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: gingercullenboy  
twitter: keremyigiters


End file.
